The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is known to incorporate a sensor device in a motor to monitor the rotation of a rotor of the motor. A hall effect sensor device for the motor generally includes a magnet and a pickup sensor. The magnet is secured to an end of a rotor shaft and rotates with the rotor shaft, whereas the pickup sensor is secured to a motor housing in the proximity of the magnet. As the magnet rotates with the rotor shaft, the current-carrying pickup sensor detects the rotation of the magnet and hence the rotation of the rotor shaft and generates electrical signals corresponding to the revolutions of the rotor shaft. The electrical signals are then transmitted to a controller positioned remotely from the motor via electrical wires.
This prior art arrangement, however, has disadvantages in assembling and shipping. Connecting the motor and the sensor device to the controller requires the use of an external wiring harness, causing an increased assembly time. Moreover, because of the use of the external wiring harness, various components used with the external wiring harness are necessary, such as EMI retarding components, and connectors, etc., thereby increasing the manufacturing costs. Further, because the prior art arrangement makes the sensor device exposed to the outside environment, the sensor device is susceptible to damage during shipment and assembly of the motor.
Therefore, it is desirable to obtain an arrangement of the motor, the motor controller, and the sensor device that is compact and is relatively easy to assemble while minimizing damage to the sensor device during shipment and assembly.